1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of electrochemically activating capacitor material to increase the capacitance of the capacitor material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Capacitors prepared from carbon nanotube-containing materials can exhibit high levels of performance. However, for super-capacitor applications even higher levels of capacitance performance are desirable or required.
A need exists, therefore, for materials exhibiting high levels of capacitance, and methods of treating materials to achieve high levels of capacitance.